


It's so obvious

by JohnDoe221B



Category: One Direction (Band), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack?, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry is only mentioned - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe221B/pseuds/JohnDoe221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So that's what happens when I mix my fandoms...kind of. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock investigates Larry Stylinson. And it leads to something that has been obvious for quit some time now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's so obvious

John sighed. It had been a very long day at the surgery. And all he could think of was a good cuppa and a little crap telly befor he would fall stone dead into his bed. Slowly he walked the stairs up to his and Sherlocks flat. Seriously hoping that he would find everything in the same condition as when he left a few hours ago. Including his...well Including Sherlock.  
"Oh come on, why won't you let them sit together. You are not fooling anybody. Even John would be able to see that!"

John entered the living room with a questioning look. He found his roommate crouching in his armchair. John's laptop on his knees. "Sherlock? " he tried carefully but got no reaction from the detective. He stept behind Sherlock so that he could see the computer screen. A video of some boys where playing.  
John decided to try it again. Slowly he laid a hand on Sherlocks shoulder. The younger man leaned immediately into the touch. "Sherlock what are you doing? " John stared on the screen in front of him. It seemed to be an interview. Five young men sitting in front of a reporter and answering questions. John could not understand what they said because the video was on mute. They kept watching in silent. Even more scenes of the same boys. John had no idea what this was all about.

Sherlock paused the video all of a sudden and jump up from his seat. "Did you see that John? "  
"What are you talking about?" Sherlock sighed dramatically and started to pace up and down the living room. 

"John look closely. What do you see...what do you observe?" Sherlock handed him the laptop and started the video from the beginning. John let himself fall into his own armchair. He could read the titel "Top 30 iconic Larry Stylinson moments". "Who is Larry -"

"Shut up and watch!" It may have sounded a little harsher than intended. But Sherlock was losing his patients.

John did as he was told. Again he saw this five boys in various situations. Nothing suspicious. They seem to be in a band and John thought he might have seen their faces in one of the magazine that lay in the waitingroom at the surgery. Why was Sherlock so interested in them? He didn't even care about the solar system. Why would he care about those boys.

"John can't you see? It is so obvious."  
He hated it when Sherlock did that to him. Or anybody for that matter. Not everyone was as brilliant as the consulting detective. But John kept watching.

And all of sudden he gasped. He could see it. The looks. The touches. All those little "hidden" gestures. He looked up at Sherlock who stood behind him with a smug, yet boyish grin on his face. He leans down and rested his head an Johns shoulder.  
"See, they are in love." John nodded in agreement. "Indeed they are. But Sherlock, why do you care?" John was generally confused. Sherlock reached for the computer but instead of taking it away he changed the tab and the explorer. John's blog came up. "Did you noticed how many post you have on your blog. Asking to investigate Larry Stylinson. " John scrolled through the requests. Normally they ignored those because most of them are not nearly interesting enough. Sherlock only paid them attention when he was really bored.  
"So I see Lestrade did not call" John chuckled a little bit. Sherlock huffed. "Obviously, John. Dont be-"  
"Anyway!" John interrupted him. "What is so interesting about this boys. So they love each other. Its cute I think."  
" Not it's not! " Sherlock almost screamed.

John was taken back by this little outburst.  
But stayed quite. Sherlock got up and started pacing again. "See-" he stated in his typical "i will speak very slowly so that even you can understand me" voice.  
" they love each other. Have from the beginning. And back then everything was fine. They even lived together." John was impressed. Sherlock seemed to have spend a lot of time researching all this. "But then they became the biggest boy band on the planet...another proof by the way that most humans are stupid. But that's not the matter here." John decided to ignore the insult and let Sherlock continue "their Management kept them apart. Because it would have hurt the sales figures. Which they are completely right about. Well have been completely right about. Because that was at least five years ago.  
Now it would not matter. They have this huge lgbtqia+ community behind them. Its amazing. And it would be no problem what so ever if they came out. But-"  
"Their management won't let them." John interrupted. The younger man nodded silently. He stopped in his track and turned to John. They looked at each other for several seconds. Sherlock seemed somehow upset about the entire situation. It was really surprising for John that Sherlock knew so much about the lgbtqia+ community. But it was even more surprising that those two boys seems to have jump stated something in his roommates brain.  
John thought about the scenes he has just watched. It's true he could see how much they loved each other. But he could also see how hurt they have been. The doctor knew from experience how tiring it could be when you are not able to act out your feelings. He looked back at Sherlock and noticed that his roommate looked absent. John assumed that he had retired to his mind palace. He knew that if that was the case then he would not stand a chance to get his attention. So John stood up and walked into the kitchen. His plans had not changed after all. He would just make himself a nice cuppa and than watch some telly. He reached out for the kettle as he felt Sherlocks long finger around his wrist.  
He turned around. Sherlock entering his personal space. John saw something completely new in his eyes. Doubt. Sherlock Holmes was questioning himself. So John decided to do what his roommate was clearly to afraid of. He took one step closer, grabbed the back of Sherlocks head and pulled him a little down, so that he could kiss him. Apparently, it took Sherlock several seconds to process the situation. But then he leapt into action. He took John's face into his hands and deepend the kiss. Slowly fighting for dominance. 

John broke the kiss several moments later and studied the man apposite. "So that was-"  
"Obviously. John."  
Both man started laughing and fell into each others arms.


End file.
